


Hormone Cocktail

by Shatterpath



Series: AgentCorp October Prompts #ACOP2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #ACOP2019, Accidental Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: When Alex gets a face full of something mysterious and turns soft and needy, Lena is there to take care of her.





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of The AgentCorp October Prompts challenge. ( #ACOP2019 ) As my muses filled multiple prompts with this idea, I figured it deserved its own story.
> 
> Also, so sorry to the two commentors I deleted over in the collection before I grabbed names. My bad!

"Alex, I warn you. If you don't keep your hands to yourself, I will stick you again."

Ignoring the warning, Alex kept nuzzling at her lover's neck where she was attempting to get a good look at the blood sample she'd only just taken. Her still-gloved hands wandered over Lena's waist and belly, hips pressed snug to that fine ass.

A glance into the microscope told Lena that perhaps Alex wasn't entirely in her right mind after all. Not that the attentions were unwelcome, but exertion might not be the wisest course of action at the moment.

Well, there was more than one way to skin a tiger.

Twisting in Alex's amorous hold, Lena was bolder than she normally would be with her badass, particularly when she was fully kitted up and ostensibly still on the clock. A hard handful of that long hair slicked back made Alex whimper, strong hands digging into Lena's ass.

"My good girl, let's go somewhere more private, hmm? Come on now, you can do it."

With the other hand clenched around the buckle of the gun belt, Lena slipped to the side, tugging a hazy-eyed Alex after her.

"You got a face full of something making you silly, baby, but you're safe with me. Let me take you somewhere safe, okay? Will you do that for me?"

As though hypnotized, Alex followed the soft reassurances, the familiar touch on her body, those magnetic green eyes.

Not changing her gentle, coaxing tone, Lena rattled off her password to the communications system and who she wanted to contact.

"Agent Dox."

"Brainy? I wouldn't normally bother you, but Alex has been exposed to something and her… behavior is something I'd rather not be on record unless she is danger. No, good girl, you're doing great. Come on now."

Confusion had been creeping around the edges of Alex's compromised perceptions, but she once more fell into the trust of this person she loved.

"Lena? Are you all right?"

"Fine, Brainy, but I need you to come look at the blood test in the microscope in lab 3U-L5."

There'd been enough talk and Alex fought the hard fist in her hair to kiss Lena's neck, making the sweetest, sexiest beseeching noises low in her throat. It took real effort for Lena to choke down a moan, and her voice was rough when she found it.

"And you might want to use text or embarrass all of us."

Finding herself pressed hard into the door that was her destination, Lena tried to hook a leg around Alex's hips and silently cursed the bulk of weaponry. Doubtlessly poor Brainy was getting more of an earful than he really wanted, but there was little more than a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Of course. I will be there shortly."

"You're the best."

Keying off the line, Lena gave up resisting and dragged Alex into a deep, wet kiss that had them both moaning. It made up for the ungainly fall through the door when she twisted the handle to send them sprawling.

Oh well, there were worse things than a few bruises for love.


	2. Free

"No, so far she just seems rather… docile and amorous."

It was an awkward conversation at best, but Lena was still glad for Brainy's effort. Clearing his throat, Brainy straightened up and forged ahead. "Thus far, there seems no immediate threat to Alex's wellbeing. The culprit appears to be an increase in the production of dopamine with secondary chemical effects of small consequence."

That didn't surprise Lena at all. Not only had Alex shown signs of the 'love drug', but some of the lesser known effects such as nausea. 

"Good to know, I'll consider myself lucky that whatever this is didn't bring along a bout of hyperactivity or potential violence in an altered state."

The friends shared a wry look that spoke volumes. Reaching out to boldly give Brainy's arm a squeeze, Lena kept her careful grip on the sheet she was wearing with her other hand.

"Thank you, Brainy, really. I was worried for her and knowing you're on the case is as good as doing the work myself."

He liked that, perking up under the praise. "Of course, Lena. The wellbeing of my companions--"

"Friends, please."

"Yes, of course. The wellbeing of my friends is of paramount importance. I will remain here in the lab in the event that things do not progress favorably."

"That would be very reassuring, thank you."

Giving his arm a last squeeze, Lena smiled and retreated back to the warmly dim room where she'd holed up with Alex. She was going to send a hundred roses to Sam for prodding her to install this secretive little bedroom deep in L-Corp's underground levels. The napping spot had been a lifesaver to save Alex's dignity. 

Speaking of her brain-drugged lover, Alex was sprawled in the bedding, half asleep and gloriously, unselfconsciously naked. Soft and loose, she smiled hazily as Lena returned, stroking over her face and down the center of her torso.

"How are you feeling, love?"

Mumbling something soft and childlike, Alex limply rolled and curled herself around Lena's warmth, nosing into her thigh. Sighing affectionately, Lena pet back the red hair and hummed quietly to provide additional anchoring to Alex's senses.


	3. Bandage

Waking with a start, Alex looked around blearily, trying to figure out where the hell she was. Naked and sore all over, she felt hungover as hell, right down to her stomach roiling alarmingly. That was bad enough, but the motel-plain room was completely unknown…

And there was a winding of gauze around her right elbow.

Too much had happened to Alex over time and her defenses were so compromised that panic boiled up though the haze in her brain. Scrabbling at the gauze revealed several tiny, raw punctures red and blue against the thin skin there.

Needles.

Then a sudden noise cut through the panic, or more precisely, the cessation of noise.

A shower.

Now Alex was just confused.

Then a sound, beloved and well-known, cut through the storm of emotions. Lena, humming discordantly. Moments later, she appeared nearby, patting at sodden hair.

"Lee…" she croaked hoarsely.

Clearly Alex must have looked as unnerved as she felt, because instantly, Lena rushed over and sat on the edge of the strange bed to touch her reassuringly.

"Shhh, you're fine. You got hit with something that spiked your dopamine levels and thankfully, found your way to my labs. No one is the wiser, love."

Alex's shuddering exhale was very telling. Then she tensed again. "Was anyone else hit? Did I do anything stupid?"

"Goodness no. If anyone else was hit, it was too minor to take note of, but I had Brainy ensure that your medical staff checked everyone who was on the raid. You didn't do anything but act a little out of it and apparently said something about debriefing me before wandering off." Smiling a slow, sweet smile tinged with wickedness, Lena kissed Alex's chin. "Then you found me and were so very soft and needy."

"God, this is embarrassing…"

"Oh, but I like you soft and needy, love."

Despite how out of it she felt, Alex knew that teasing, intimate tone. Like an anchor, it pulled her back fully from feeling adrift and panicked. Lena felt the change in her and they both relaxed. With a quick peck on the lips, Lena resituated herself to look fully into her lover's face.

"Now, we've spent all afternoon making out and I'm feeling very worked up. However!" The adamant exclamation stopped Alex from saying or doing anything. "You have been under duress for some time now."

The look of liquid-eyed disappointment was delicious contrast to the panic of moments ago. Lena smirked wryly at her lover and gave that lower lip an affectionate tweak.

"Now, you know very well that I can barely tell you no when you break out the puppy eyes. But--" once again the businesslike tone stopped Alex from butting in. "--Brainy has a Doctor Gilcrist on standby to come and reassure herself that you are indeed unharmed."

A slow, hot kiss was all reassurance and promise.

"Then we can talk about how to spend the rest of the day, hmmm?"


	4. Naive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rambly, this one. I blame Alex's state of mind. :D

Now, contrary to some past lovers who were a little overenthusiastic on the amateur therapy bandwagon, Alex was aware that she was a giver. Sometimes a little more than maybe was strictly healthy. She wasn't naïve to that fact. She just really, really loved the smells and sights and sounds and tastes of a woman, laid out and begging.

But part of her had always wondered what it might be like in reverse.

Until Lena.

It was a matter of trust. Not only her trust in her partner, but her partner's trust in _themselves_.

She'd never quite reached that place with Maggie, their lovelife surprisingly vanilla. She'd learned that term while in the middle of it. Mon-El had been very proud of himself for the lingo and leering enough that she'd wished at the time that punching him would do any good. Sleezeball. Between her own closet and the endless parade of media 'romance' poor Kara'd never had a chance to make a good choice.

Sigh. Moving on.

Lena.

God, what a revelation she'd been. Still was! Life was a constant chess game with her, cerebral, intense, stimulating. They'd taken a long time to really notice one another and still longer to fall together. They were each a mess of scars and paranoias and armored walls that… that somehow they found meshed into a stronger whole.

It was still the damnest thing, every day. 

Alex had been still reeling from leaving Maggie, from the unspoken 'maybe' of Sam, of the crack in her sense of self split open by Ruby. Lena couldn't bring herself to fully trust James, still jumped at every shadow that could contain her insane brother, was exhausted by Lillian and the pressures of her day to day life.

They took a chance on one another, and that led to chances taken with themselves. A year of intense therapy and having one another's backs and each felt a sense of peace that was sunshine after a lifetime of rain.

And they were ready for their future.


End file.
